2013.06.19 - Three Generations of Asgardian Royals
Thor made arrangements with Torunn to take her to Asgard to speak with the All-Father. There was a few matters to clear up and confirmation of the politics involved in having a Future Time Thordóttir about. As it is, the court is already a bit up in arms with the Thunderer's choice of adopting a mortal of Midgard as a son, and effectively putting a Man in the line of succession for the Asgardian Throne. Of the Nine, Svartalfheim, Nornheim, and Hel have been the least receptive of the idea. Odin had had words with his flaxon-haired son regarding the topic, but refrained from publically commenting of the choice one way or another, either by condoning or condemning the act. This, however, is completely different. Calling in the Bifrost, Thor transports them to Asgard, secures horses from the stables nearby, and helps the girl ride to the Palace. Once there, it doesn't take long for the Son of Asgard to get into see his Father in the King's Private Study. "Father, thank you for seeing me," Thor says in the All-Tongue after the attendants have left them alone with the Odin-King, the doors shut behind them. Torunn arrives at the requested time and, without any warning, grins and gives Thor a quick hug after greeting him but before he calls in the Bifrost. After that she adjusts Skerasverð on her back as she prepares to remain more subdued and follow her father's lead. Upon entering the All-Father's presence she respectfully drops to one knee and remains quiet, head bowed to him in a manner she feels befitting since she has no other way of knowing the correct protocol in this situation. "It seemed a matter of great import to thee, my son," replies Odin. His voice is as deep as Thor's, but where the Thunderer's power manifests as a rumble in his voice that is reminiscent of a distance thunder, Odin's power is far more subtle. It's almost seen in his eye, the single piercing ultra-blue of his gaze, and felt in the prickly way the weight of his presence presses down upon those around him. One might almost imagine him weighing the show of affection the pair showed each other before Thor summoned the Bifrost, for Thor had - with a soft smile - returned the hug and offered a pat on the back in addition. "As it could for the Throne as well," Thor adds, which makes Odin narrow that one eye of his. The King's face frowns severely. "Father, this girl is Torunn... Thordóttir. She states to have not yet been born," says the Prince, wasting little time. Odin's brows lift, gaze studying the girl as he waves almost dismissively toward Thor and the chair near him. "Stand, girl, and meet my gaze, that I may See thee fully," says the King as his Son moves away from Torunn and sits upon a sofa near at hand. Torunn rises to her feet and takes a deep breath before looking up in Odin's direction. She doesn't cross her arms or take any stance even resembling defiance, no, she'd be a model of respect if it weren't for a hint of awe mixed with concern -- it is, after all, the first time she was in the presence of Odin or even in Asgard itself. "Yes sir," she says without a tremble in her voice. Thor watches, battling down nervousness of his own. He's studying Torunn as much as his Father in the silence. Odin's gaze is soul searching, seeking to learn all that he can of the girl and the relic upon her back. It is unwavering. "Would you like to see Skerasverð, sir?" Torunn asks noticing Odin's monocular gaze traversing the relic and avoiding calling him grandfather. The odd relic nod earns a faint quirking of the brow above the eye patch as the All-Father nods once. Thor inhales in preparation to speak, but Odin gives a short dismissive growl that stays the Thunderer instantly. Odin waits then, eye watching Torunn. With her question unanswered Torunn takes a queue from her father and grandfather by remaining quiet. Standing there content to be examined by the intimidating gaze of Odin All-Father. Odin's eyes narrows faintly, then shifts to Thor. There's a tense, silent moment. And then- "He would see the sword, Torunn," Thor says, translating Odin for the girl who clearly has never spent any length of time with the old King of Asgard. Thor ponders this, but for the moment stays the question; one of many. With a nod Torunn reaches up behind her back and draws forth Skerasverð. She shifts her grip and lays the blade across her other hand and steps toward Odin, dropping to a knee again as she presents it to him for examination. "Tony, the man who raised me, told me that my father helped make this with Mjölnir itself." When she says her father there is a noticable moment where she was going to look over at Thor and stopped herself from doing so, making the effort to keep her attention on the All-Father. Odin is no fool, and he notes all that is said and unsaid in that moment. How the girl draws the blade with practiced ease. How she presents the blade as a subservient soldier rather than an arrogant princess of Asgard. It is surprising to the All-Father, that his son; his arrogant, prideful, boastful, foolish son would have so humble a child. More so, it is more surprising that this same son would give over the raising of his child to another man...a Man, Mortal Man. This explains much of the girl's humility and speaks of the lessons his son did learn upon Midgard. Odin reaches out to take the blade by the hilt, his blue eye finally turning from Torunn to study the blade proper. Made by Thor with Mjolnir. There's a hint upon the All-Father's face. One of gentle parental pride. Odin twists the blade before his eyes, peering at the edge from every angle, feeling the balance and the weight before he inverts the blade and offers it back, hilt first. "Time is ever a delicate thing. If thou art not yet born, then perhaps thou shall not be the daughter of this Thor, but art instead the daughter of a Thor. Thy Father did learn things that I still seek for my own son to learn with his heart as well as his mind," Odin says, once more studying the girl's face. Meanwhile, on the sofa, Thor swallows a bit uncomfortably as his father's words, but shows no other expression of being at all affected by the critique Odin all but leveled back handedly in his direction. Torunn takes the sword back and sweeps it around to attach it to the harness on her back as she rises to her feet. Now she looks over at the man she thinks of as her father before she returns her attention to the All-Father. "So... instead of being thrown back in time but into an Alternate Universe?" Yes, she was raised on 20th and 21st century fiction by an Avenger with experience of such things himself. "This I cannot say. Perhaps this world would indeed suffering fates that would conspire to ensure the world thou did know, but now with thou here the Weave has changed. What once may have been a world to grow into thine is abandoned in favor of another," Odin explains, seeming to have little trouble parsing the girl's statement. Nearby, on the sofa, Thor purses his lips thoughtfully. "Loki did mention something similar," comments the Thunderer gently, eyes flicking to his father. "Thy brother is quite learned," replies Odin with an off-handed air and a dismissive wave of his hand as if to say that the conversation is about the Thordóttir not the Trickster. Once again, Thor turns his gaze from his father and falls silent. Torunn watches the interplay between Thor and his father. "I look forward to seeing the future unfold with my family, sirs," she says as she holds her head up with a hint of the pride Odin might have expected. Yes, despite her having learned humility she is still her father's daughter. And at that Odin smirks. "I see why thou might have made the choice to see her with thy Midgardian friends. It did served her well," Odin comments, voice suddenly sounding more tired than it had at the start. Thor turns to look at the elder Aesir, a thin line of worry wrinkling between his eyebrows. Sensing it, Odin gives his son a light shake of his head. "After thy handfasting, my son. As we agreed." Thor gives his father a nod, rising as the fatigued King waves Thor away. "Come, Torunn. Let us speak as we walk to Bilskirnir," Thor says, unable to hide the concern in his voice. Odin chuffs softly at the tone, grumbling something about Thor being far too like Frigga. Thor grins faintly, clearly relieved that his father still have to chutzpah to grump at him. Category:Log